Pins and Needles
by PippyLI
Summary: Mabel teaches Ford how to knit. (Mabel/Ford bonding drabble.)


**Hello world! I was just in the mood for Ford 'n Mabel bonding so, I present to you, a story about just that. Ialsotakerequestsbutnonethatinvolvesships'causeIdon'tshipanything. All comments, suggestions, reviews, criticism, and anything else I may have forgotten are appreciated! ~Enjoy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls nor anything else related to it.**

* * *

Ford had to admit, the sound of the elevator door opening at a random time had put him a little at unease. No one usually went into the basement without permission or future notice. Unless if it was Dipper, who had been throwing questions at him left and right. Oh god, he hoped it wasn't him.

The sound of quiet footsteps granted his wishes. Dipper's footsteps would either be soundless or really loud as for the times he ran up to him.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford?"

Not bothering to move his head from the project he was working on, he replied, "Yes, Mabel?"

"Can you come upstairs with me for a second?"

Ford sighed. He loved her and her brother dearly, but sometimes it seems like they don't understand the concept of having 'alone time'. Almost every day he is approached by one of them. He's starting to wonder if Stanley had anything to do with this.

Still having his hunched back turned to her, he raised a hand and waved it dismissively at her.

"Not right now, Mabel. I'm busy."

Mabel didn't seem to get the idea.

"Oh come _on_! Please, Grunkle Ford? You've been all cooped up in here since you walked out of that portal! It's been a few weeks! I'm not saying that you have to talk to Stan, I just want to bond with you…"

Ford turned around in his chair with a stern expression, ready to say something, and was met with his niece's pleading look. He felt a pang of guilt form in his stomach. It really has been a few weeks, has it? The only times he could recall actually interacting with them was the day he came back and those countless times he pushed them away because of work.

As he looked into her gigantic glistening eyes, his expression softened. How in the multiverse could he say no to that face? He let a sigh, slumping in his seat, and muttered a quiet "Fine".

Mabel's puppy-eyed look disappeared almost immediately and she beamed at him. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand to drag him. Ford stood up, as he was obliged to follow.

She rushed him to the elevator and pressed the button to make it go to the first level. Ford looked over at Mabel, who was smiling so wide that her face could split in two. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she had a death grip on his six-fingered hand.

"So-um-what are we doing?"

Mabel just turned her head to face him and said, "You'll see," and faced the elevator door again.

As soon as the elevator opened up, she dragged her great uncle up the stairs and swung open vending machine. Ford got to close it before he was pulled away into the living room.

Once Mabel let go of his hand, allowing him to regain his balance, he observed the room, wearing a confused expression. Next to Stan's-no, HIS chair was enough yarn to make a blanket that could fit 10 or more people. On the ground next to it were 2 pairs of knitting needles.

"Seriously, _what_ are we doing?" Ford said, confusion easily heard in his voice, glancing down at Mabel.

Mabel looked up at him, smile still present on her face. "Knitting, silly! I'm going to teach you how to knit one of your own sweaters! And this time it would be a Ford Super Sweater. Not a Mabel Pines Original!"

Ford cracked a smile at her. What can he say? Her enthusiasm is contagious. "Are you sure, Mabel? It's going to end up looking like an unraveled pile of yarn. Nothing else," Ford insisted.

Mabel shook her head, "Don't care. You're learning to knit. Like it or not."

He let out a slight chuckle and sat down in front of Mabel who was already on the ground. He reached over to grab a ball of yarn for each of them and the knitting needles.

"Alright. Teach me."

* * *

"This looks terrible."

Mabel looked up from the sweater she was making to see what he was talking about. She then looked up at him and tilted her head slightly.

"Aw, don't say that! It's pretty good for your first try."

Ford raised a finger and stated matter-of-factually, "38th try actually. I failed too many times."

"Well the point is, It looks good."

Ford looked down at the sweater in his hands and looked back up to Mabel. "Well...good. This is for you," he said, slipping the sweater on her. It's main color was aqua and the middle had a rather detailed version of Mabel's face. There was a few loose ends and the sleeves weren't even, but otherwise, it was actually pretty well-made…

Mabel gushed at her new sweater before reaching over to give her great uncle a quick hug. She held up the sweater she was working on, which was noticeably larger than the ones she usually makes.

She smiled at him, braces and all, and copied Ford motion by slipping it on him.

"And _this_ is for you!"

Ford looked down at his sweater and saw that was the same color as his original one. The only difference is that this particular one had a yellow six-fingered hand in the middle. Ford smiled and reached over to ruffle her hair affectionately. Mabel giggled in response.

"You know, I think we should do this more often. I could knit your brother sweater, also."

"And for Grunkle Stan!" Mabel added.

Chuckling, Ford noogied her and said, "Yeah, we'll see."


End file.
